Behind The Golden Mask
by Lexvan
Summary: Takes place during Season 2, after U is for United.  Matt has just become the Regent of Earth and is ready to join the fight!  But one of the girls is worried about something.  Guess who.  Maybe she needs a look behind the mask to see the truth.


_**Behind The Golden Mask**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place during Season 2, after _"U is for United"._ When Matt becomes a Regent.**

**And now, on with the story!**

It's only been a few hours since Matt Olsen, along with his pet dormouse, Mr. Huggles and Napoleon Lilian's pet cat and familiar were made Regents of Earth. Who are they you ask? They are the three beings chosen to wield the powers of Earth's Heart until she is ready to use the power herself. And who is Earth's Heart you ask? It's none other that Lillian Hale. Sister of Cornelia Hale! Weird, huh? It was a big surpeise to the Guardians when it happened. But hey! At least they're on their side! But right now, one of the Guardians is having a few doubts about all of this. Mainly, Matt's girlfriend, Will Vandom.

"What's there to worry about, Will?", Irma asked as she and the girls were eating their lunch. "Yes Matt and Huggle take the form of Shagon and Kor. But at least they're in control. And aare on our side."

"But what if... what if Nerissa somehow brings Shagon and Kor back?", Will questioned. "She'll have another Heart to and to her collection."

"I hear what you're saying, Will.", Taranee said. "But I don't think she can do that now."

"You think so?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Remember how hard he fought to stop Shagon from blasting you during the battle of the bands? If anything, that shows determination."

"Taranee has a point there.", Cornelia said. "Besides, we need all the help we can get."

"I know. I know.", Will said as she looked at her friends. "It's just why did it have to be that form he's in?"

"Well, maybe it's like Matt said.", Taranee said. "Maybe for the moment, he hotwired in the form of Shagon."

"Maybe when this is all over, the Oracle can help him change his form!", Hay Lin said cheerfully.

"Maybe.", Will said feeling doubtfull.

"You need to talk to him.", Cornelia said. "It's the only way you'll be able to get through this."

"Cornelia's right.", Irma said. "Wow! Never thought I'd say that!"

"Very funny.", Cornelia said sarcsticlly.

"But Cornelia is right.", Taranee said to Will. "You need to talk to Matt, if you're ever going to get over this."

"I guess you right.", Will said. "I'll talk to him tonight."

With that set in motion, Will and the girls went back to eating Lunch while talkiing about normal things, to ease their minds a little. Meanwhile, Matt was eating lunch by himself trying to clear his head.

'I still can't belive this!' he thought as he was eating a bite out of his sandwhich. 'I'm a Regent! This is intense! Now I can help Will and the girls fight Nerissa! I just wish me and Huggles didn't have our old Knights of Destruction look. I know how it's oimg to freak the girls out a bit."

Matt then looked over at the table where Wil and the girls were sitting.

'Will has been avoiding me all morning.', Matt thought to himselfs. 'I figured that she'd be happy to have me fighting on her side. But maybe I was wrong. I mean with me looking like Shagon does put a damper on things. Maybe I should talk to her later on today.'

With that thought in mind Matt went back to eating his lunch. Later that evening, Will called Matt and asked him to meet her at Shell Beach to talk. Once it was near the time to be there, Will went outside and to the roof of the apartment she lived and...

"Guardian, Unite!", Will said as she held out the Heart of Kandrakar.

In a flash of light, Will was transformed into her Guardian form. Will then flew off to Shell Beach to meet up with Matt. As for Matt, he left his home telling his mother that he was going for a walk. Once he was far enough, he ducked behind some trees and transformed into his Regent form and flew off towards Shell Beach to meet up with Will.

"Being in this form creeps me out a bit.", Matt said as he flew towards Shell Beach.

A few minutes later, Will landed on Shell Beach and waited for Matt to show up.

"He should be here any minute.", Will said as she looked around. "What am I going to say to him?"

"How about hello, Hansom."

Will looked up to see Matt in his Regent form landing in front of her. She was a bit startled, but tried not to show it as he stood in front of her. But he saw how uneasy it made her.

"You okay, Babe?", Matt asked as he changed back to normal.

"Y-Yeah.", Will said as smiled at him. "You just startled me a little."

'Why did I say that?', Will thought to herself.

'More like my look startled her.', Matt thought to himself.

"Be honest, Will.", Matt said. "It's the fact that I turn into Shagon when I go Regent."

"Well, a little", Will said. "But, I'll get over that. Besides, I know it's you in there."

"Thanks.", Matt said with a smile, making Will smile. "So, why di you want to talk to me?"

That's when Will's smile turned into a frown. And that didn't settle well for Matt.

"What's wrong, Will?", Matt asked as he walked up to Will, who was still in her Guardian form.

Will then took a deep breath and looked at Matt, who was pretty much at eye level, due to her Guardian form, and said what she had to say.

"I don't think you should be fighting with us when we take on Nerissa!", Will said.

"What?", Matt questioned as he looked at the sad look on Will's face. "What's this all about, Will?"

"You're new at all of this, Matt!", Will tried to explain. "I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"But I now what I'm doing, Will!", Matt said. "I remember all that happened when Shagon was in control! I can use that in future battles! Besides, Caleb goes risk his life in battle! Show what's wrong with me helping? You and the girls don't have to do this alone!"

"Because, me and the girls were picked to do this!", Will said. "And Caleb is Nerissa's son! Part of him needs to do this!"

"And I don't?", Matt questioned surprising Will. "What about what happened to me and Huggles? Nerissa made me and him her slaves and forced us to fight you all! And it wasn't no picnic! I want to make sure she doesn't do that to anyone else?"

"And what if she gets control of you again!", Will yelled as she looked at Matt.

"So, that's what this is all about!", Matt said. "You're afraid that Nerissa will get control of me agian!"

"Of course I am!", Will cried. "If she does that, then she'll have threes Hearts in her arsenal! But more importantly, I'll be losing you again. I don't want to go through that again. Never again."

Will then turns away from Matt and hugs herself as a few tears flow down her face as she begins to cry.

"I see.", Matt said as he looked at Will as she was turned away from him.

He was about to say something, when an idea came to him.

'I hope this works.', he thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"Will, turn around.", Matt said to Will.

Wil just stood there with her back turned to Matt not wanting to face him.

"Please Will.", Matt said. "Turn around."

Taking a deep breath, Will turned around to see Matt standing there looking at her. Matt then transformed, which shocked her a little.

"Listen, Will.", Matt said as he walked up to here. "If Nerissa tries to gain control of my mind, she'll have one heck of a fight to gain control! And you want to know why?"

"Why?", Wil asked as she was still hugging herself as she lookeddown at the ground.

"Because I have your love to help me fight her.", Matt said causing Will to look up at him in surprise.

This is when Matt takes off the golden mask to show his face. Will sees his face and sees that it's not what she thought it would be. It's older looking, making Matt look like he's in his late teens. Will couldn't help but smile at what she saw. She didn't know that this was under the mask.

'Wow!', Will thought to herself with a smile. 'I can get use to this!'

"Listen Will.", Matt said as he held her hands in hie own. "This may be a bit suddden, but it has to be said."

"What are you-"

"I love you!", Matt said making Will's eyes widen in surprise as she looks at Matt. "I'm not saying its a 'I want to be with you forever!' kind of love. I love you in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. But I hope, that love will grow into something bigger."

After hearing that, some more tears began to flow down Will's face as she looked up at Matt. Then she jumped at Matt and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the love she had for him. Once the kiss ended, Will and Matt were looking each other in the eye while holding each other smiling.

"I love you, too." Will said. "And I want what we have to grow too. But I'm just worried about Nerissa."

"Don't be.", Matt said. "As long as I have you, I'll be okay."

"Then we fight her together.", Will said with a smile.

"Thanks.", Matt said with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?", Will asked as they pulled away from each other.

"A quick little flight together.", Matt said as he took to the sky.

Will couldn't help but smile as she followed him. Soon the loving couple were flying through the air doing loops together and other patterns enjoying themselves. Soon they were hovering in the air holding each other as they slow danced in the sky as Matt was humming the tune to his _'The Will To Love'_ song. As they were doing this, Mat felt Will shiver a little. He then wrapped his wings around her and him.

"Better?", Matt asked as he held Will close.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Will said softly as she had her head rested on his shoulder.

"Good,", Matt said as they hovered in the air. "I love you, Will Vandom."

"And I love you, Matt Olsen.", Will said as they shared a passionate kiss.

**Matt went back to humming the tune to his song as Will rested her head back on his shoulder. Both knew that times would be tough after this night. But they knew that as long as they were there for each other, they'd get through anything. And in the end, that's what mattered.**

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well that's that. You all know what happens in the end folks. I'd like to thank _The Demon's Reflection_ for inspiring me to do this story.**


End file.
